


stay with me here

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, it's just a bunch of cute bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The doorbell wouldn't stop ringing.

  William tried not to scream in frustration as he willed himself out of his bed and downstairs. The floor was hard and cold under his feet, and he was ready to kill whoever was on the other side of the door.
(really just some super fluffy gabilliam)





	

The doorbell wouldn't stop ringing.

William tried not to scream in frustration as he willed himself out of his bed and downstairs. The floor was hard and cold under his feet, and he was ready to kill whoever was on the other side of the door. He unlocked the door, cursing under his breath, and yanked it open. The snow was blindingly white and the cold wind rushed into William's house. Through squinted eyes, William recognised a very Gabe-esque figure on his doorstep.

"Guillermo!" Gabe said, far too loud at this time in the morning. "Buenos días!" He continued.  
William tried not to smile too wide in response. "Can I help you?" He settled for instead, his voice sounding weird in his own ears.  
Gabe grinned, nodding. "Let me in, would you? It's cold." He said.

William stepped aside and Gabe came in, taking off his snow-covered shoes, scarf, and gloves. He threw them all in a pile beside the door, then turned and yanked William into a hug. William squeaked, surprised, but relaxed readily in Gabe's arms. It'd only been a few weeks that Gabe had been gone in New Jersey, visiting family for the holidays, but William missed him nonetheless.  
"I love you," Gabe said quietly, pulling away to tuck William's hair behind his ear.  
William kissed Gabe's cheek, flushed red from the cold, and smiled. "I love you, too."

Gabe stepped back to look at William, clad in a black jumper and pyjama pants that sat low on his hips. His hair was tangled from sleeping, sticking up in the back in odd places. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed pale, but not sickly. Gabe's not sure if William's ever looked this pretty before. It made his heart hurt.  
William reached out and took Gabe's hands in his own, squeezing them tight. "Should we go make breakfast?"  
He didn't have to ask twice.

 

William, admittedly, couldn't cook to save his life. Gabe could make a mean egg. William was on toast-buttering duty, for the kitchen's safety.  
After breakfast they sat together on the couch, William leaned into Gabe's side, staring at the snow falling outside. Gabe's left hand was on William's hip, his thumb tracing circles over the bone. William missed this; missed him. Gabe kept whispering how much he loved and missed William, and William would repeat him softly.  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?" Gabe began, sounding hesitant. "You mean so much to me. I can't even begin to explain how much I fucking love you."  
William hated that he still blushed when Gabe said things like that. He buried his face into Gabe's side, sighing as he felt Gabe's hand slide up, resting on the small of his back. "It's okay. I can't explain, either." He mumbled a little,   
"You don't need to." Gabe answered, fingers tracing William's spine. It wasn't long before William fell asleep, feeling better than he had in a long time.

 

When William woke up, the sun was going down. He was in his bed, facing Gabe, who was fast asleep. He felt he could never be physically close enough to Gabe no matter where he was.   
"I love you so much, Gabe." William whispered, barely audible. He felt Gabe's fingers twitch, and saw him smile slightly.  
"I love you too, William."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much shorter than i wanted erhhgh


End file.
